The Incident On Halloween Hill
Welcome to EERIE-EDITION #61 OF CREEPS CASTLE, kids! This is your HOST OF HORROR, CREEPS, MAKING TOMB FOR YOU ALL in down, in my DREARY-DUNGEON ha-ha. It's that TIME OF FEAR yet again, Halloween. To celebrate, I've got a HALLOWEEN HAIR-RAISER to tell. There's no SLIME TO KILL and I name this one... On Halloween Night back in 1973, a group of five, two teenage girls and three younger boys walked along a deserted road together over in northwestern-New Jersey somewhere. The boys were all dressed up like vampires and as they and the two teenagers strolled in the dark-country, the street-lights grew dimmer and dimmer. "Hey, Ralphie, are you, Adam and Gene ready to turn around?" one girl asked one of the boys. "Yeah, Wendy, there are no houses on this road" Ralphie replied to her, sucking a sucker. "Yeah it's too spooky way out here you guys!" Wendy added to the group. They turned around and Wendy, Ralphie, the other teen and boy trotted in the opposite direction then. "Gene, are you coming?" the other boy called back to the third one, who stood along the dirt-road. "Uh, yeah, Adam I heard somebody" Gene called back to him. Gene then caught up with the group and Adam told him, "I'm not falling for the dumb Halloween joke, Gene." "It's getting too cold out here in the country" the second girl stated. "I know it is Fern" Wendy agreed with her. Wendy, Fern, Ralphie, Adam and Gene made it to the edge of neighborhood at the one end of the dirt road, and their was an odd shadow in the light of one of the neighborhood's street-lights behind them. As the five approached the home on that end of the neighborhood, Wendy saw an old horse-drawn wagon pass them by. Within the wagon sat a figure wearing jack-o-lantern masks. "Far-out, check out the creepy Halloween wagon pulled by that horse, Fern!" she pointed out. "Groovy" Wendy and the boys all proclaimed at the sight. Adam, Gene and Ralphie got candy from the old woman at the door of the house at the edge of the street, as they said, "trick-or-treat!". "My, vampires, very spooky dears. Happy Halloween!" the old lady wished them. As Fern and Wendy took the boys along towards the next house on the block, the one in the jack-o-lantern mask waved a bright-orange hand at Fern as they caught up to them in the wagon. The group all stopped at the second house and the horse-drawn wagon contined moving down the neighborhood slowly. "That guy creeps me out" Fern stated to Wendy. More kids in witch costumes and ghostly-sheets were heading up to the second house on the street and the horse-drawn wagon turned around at the opposite end of the neighborhood. The five got back to the sidewalk and a man took off with Gene, gripping his hand and rushing away with him. Gene screamed and Wendy and Fern ran, chasing the kidnapper, as Adam and Ralphie stood, watching. "Quiet kid!" the kidnapper snapped at Gene, picking him up. The guy put Gene into his truck a block over, and he got in then. As he quickly started the vehicle, the odd shadow that was behind the group at the edge of the neighborhood was in front of the truck. The kidnapper seemed to be immediately hypnotized by the figure that the shadow was of. It was a someone in another jack-o-lantern mask. This person was wearing a full yellowish-orange outfit, and the lines in the jack-o-lantern were outlined in black. The figure oozed black slime out of its nose, mouth and eye-holes. Whoever it was gripped the kidnapper by his head, plunging a lit-candle into the top of his skull, murdering him. Gene got out of the truck and saw the person's jack-o-lantern mask grin eerily at him. He ran and found Wendy and Fern. As Fern, Wendy, Gene, Ralphie and Adam all held each others hands, they spotted the figure from the truck load the body of the kidnapper into the horse-drawn wagon on the side of the road up, ahead of them. The dead body was now missing its eyes, and the glow of the lit-candle inside its head shined through its eye sockets, nostrils and open-mouth like it was a jack-o-lantern. The one in full yellowish-orange costume then sat down beside the one wearing the jack-o-lantern misk without a nose, who waved at Fern. The deep-blue robed-figure with the jack-o-lantern mask on shook the reins and the horse pulled the wagon passed the group. They turned and saw it get on the dirt-road. The group led by Fern followed it. They got way out to a darker and misty part of the dirt road in the countryside, where there was a small hill. "A bucket it might have candy inside it" Adam pointed to, saying. There was a purple pail within the mist in the grass. Adam got to it and it was full of human bones. He gasped, jumping back. The deep-blue-robed-figure spoke with the mouth of their jack-o-lantern mask moving, speaking in a whispery-voice: "ah, Happy All Hallows Eve boy. This pail 'tis filled with thee bones of thee evil human whom kidnapped ye Friend. I and thee one whom slaughtered him are known as Thee October Creatures! We pay homage to thy holiday this night, and bury thee bones of thy wicked humans on Halloween Hill there!". Thee October Creature had a hatchet and got the kidnapper's skull out of the bucket. It then climbed up Halloween Hill placing the skull on the side of it. The group saw the second October creature raise its hands to the moon. I guess one of Thee October Creatures really had to STICK IT TO THAT KIDNAPPER...CANDLE STICK THAT IS aha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Well, at least he gave those two monsters a BONE-US for Halloween eh? He didn't figure he would have HILL TO PAY hee-hee! Oh well, that wasn't on his BUCKET LIST to end up in one heh-heh-heh!